Survivors from USA
by Walrusguy
Summary: Mathew Turner and five buddies go to Japan only hours before a zombie outbreak. They must kill to survive this is realized when they see one of their own bite the big one after one of them bites him. Now he must trust strangers to live but as time wears on they are freinds and family. Changes from the anime involved. I will keep a lot of it the same though.
1. Arrival

Mathew Turner and his four friends have been on a plane for 13 hours. Their departure site JFK Airport in New York City. Destination Tokyo City, Japan. The time? 7:30 pm on 6/10 /2010 only one day before the hordes Them. The resin for this untimely visit? A simple internship at Fujimi High school for a few months. Why is it untimely? Simple. The word Them is used for the hordes of zombies that are eating and infecting people around the globe. The upside is that they only react to loud sounds. Now I'm getting you ahead of myself. Let's start with what is going on and why they are there in the first place.

They all are there for sport internships. Mathew is in a marksman club along with baseball at 16 years old he wishes to go into the U.S.A military when he reaches 18 years old. In fact he wants to sign up on his birthday. As a present to himself. Most of his friends hope to do the same except for Alex who wants to get a job as a computer programmer. Markus a MMA fighter wishes to go out for Marines he is 16 years old as of late. Rick a football player and Boxing champion wants to do the same go out for the Marines for the K-9 unit he is 17 years old. And of course Sam a football QB and survivalist who is ironically an uncle to three kids. For that he was branded Uncle Sam by anyone who knew him just as Mathew and Markus he is 16 years of age. Same dream as the other two he wishes dearly for the military lifestyle. Then there was another boy named Barney who was really useless but was a good friend to the other four was a soccer player with a high temper and a huge ego. He was good in a fight and quick with a cover lie if needed. His silver tongue had got them through several problems before with five had plenty of fights behind them and some blood along with that.

Their lives had been endanger by several bullies and criminals but that was to change in Japan. It was a quiet country with not as much crime. The USA was a great place but it as everything had flaws. At least some of this was to be avoided. From habit they packed brass knuckles into their pockets to help in a fight. But that was behind them. Their new life was about to begin. The Japanese kids had English classes in school. Their teachings would prepaid them for the American group. But the Americans would not be very accustomed to them for this resin their knuckle dusters were in their luggage bags. After touchdown and several minutes of looking at signs they got to baggage claim. Their bags really easy to spot due to the simple fact that they were all bags for their regular equipment for sports and activities. Mathew had the most recognizable case out of the rest.

The first one was for his Barnett Raptor FX crossbow and about three hundred bolts plus a quiver that would hang at his waist and the second was for baseball gear. As in a 38 inch aluminum bat that he reenforced with steel rods. It was heavy but not quite as bad as a full on steel bat. His helmet was a pitch black color with two small holes as to attach a face mask to prevent stray balls from hitting his face. His cloths were all in a large duffel bag on his back. He had some electronics and maps in a medic bag at his waist. Adjusting the duffle bag he heaved the other two bags to his back and walked to the exit his friends following him as he had the directions to a flats that they rented for residence. The conversion price from an American color to Japanese Yen was astonishing. 1 US dollar equaled out to 110.06 Japanese Yen!

"Wow that was quite the trip who is ready for school in the morning though?" Mathew asked with sarcasm. Though they had gotten to the apartments at only 8:00 pm the trip had worn them to down to nothing.

"The nerve that they had to tell us that we had school after that is unbelievable they hadn't even given our uniforms! What are we to do show up in our regular cloths!?" Markus yelled in annoyance.

"Your right what the hell are we going to do? We will be branded as Americans for life after that!" Alex followed up.

"Well is that so bad? It is what we are and why be anything different?" Mathew responded laying a pair of black jeans out along with a white button down shirt with tie and black boots that he shined to a glassy finish.

"Well well well blacking out your Sunday's best?" Barney asked mockingly.

"Yup might as well make a good impression." Mathew said back shutting him up. They had a string of connecting rooms along the top of the complex as to make it easy.

"Alright well I'm turning in come on guys we have a big day tomorrow get some sleep." Ricky said standing. "This is your dorm Matt I got the next one over." Ricky continued walking to the door on the right.

"Yea I will take the next one over from your's Rick." Alex said standing up and picking up his belongings.

"I got that one!" Markus shouted pointing at the door on the opposite side of the room.

"I'll bunk in the next one. Barney you have the last one." Sam said getting up.

"Fine man what time is school at and were is it at?" Barney asked hauling his things on his shoulders.

"The schedule is the same for the six of us so it starts a eight and is the big ass building we passed on the way here. They also give us shoes to were during class. From what I heard they got our sizes. The locker numbers are in a row for us too. Man they really want us together don't they?" Mathew said reading off of his sheet of paper.

"Guess so. Welp night!" Ricky said going through his door.

"Night." Was said by the rest before the group disappeared through the doors and all was then quiet as Mathew brushed his teeth after a shower. As he slipped into bed he set his alarm for 6:30 as usual and double checking it to make sure it was AM not PM. Then as if by order he drifted off. The last thought was "I hope this goes well." Before falling into a sleep that calmed and refreshed him. Even with the sleep nothing would prep air him for tomorrow.


	2. Killing the dead and twin sacrifices

Mathew woke the next morning with the alarm blaring out an irritating rink as every morning before. Groaning Mathew practically tossed himself out of the bed and onto the floor. Taking his shorts and shirt off and tossing them on his bed he got dressed. The white button down shirt came first then his pants followed. Tucking his shirt into them. He then loosened his tie up and slipped it over his color and tightened it up. He finished dressing as he laced up his boots and letting his pant legs cover the tops. Grabbing his gear for his clubs and nap sack with the container that held maps of areas over Japan, laptop, and tablet he walked out into the sunshine. Walking to the second door on his right he began waking his friends up. The lucky part was they were all ready to go. So after walking to the school each carrying around 30 to 40 pounds of stuff they were informed of their schedule. Once again they found they were in the class room all day with a guy named . Of corse they all had their brass knuckles just in case.

They had managed to put their club items in the respective rooms and get back in time for class. After a few minutes a man about the same size as Mathew. The first thing that the Americans noticed was that he had air of power. Or just one of a asshole. With a swagger in his step he waltzed up to a raised podium in the front and wrote one thing.

"Americans are our enemy." They knew this because he wrote it in both English and in Japanese. Turning back to the thirty or so people with a smirk he attempted English.

"American up stand now." He said with a horrible accent that made the boys think he was gurgling marbles.

Looking at his friends Mathew nodded and they stood hands in their pockets wrapped around their knuckle dusters ready for a fight but faces set in a blank stare. With a smirk the man walked to Mathew knowing he was the leader of the group. With a finger pointed at the ground in front of him he said. "Here." Mathew walked forward to the spot and received a backhand to the face. He heard several gasps from the class but not seeing any of them.

Knowing full well what will happen he said "Stand down boys I'll take care of this."

Correcting his posture and crouching down Mathew was ready for a fight. And the teacher was going to bring the next hit. Mathew caught it and slammed his shin into Shido's side doubling him over. Then with a blow from his right hand in a hard uppercut he sent the teacher to the ground. Then he briskly walked back to his seat and gave the gesture to sit down. The boys sat and he followed suit.

"Dude I got the hole thing from when he wrote that shit on the board to when you put his ass down!" Sam announced as the teacher got up slowly.

"Cool man lets see what he does after this one. Hey Shitto just like WWII man. Jap started shit with a Yank and he put you on your ass!" Mathew called practically challenging him.

"Oh I see. How about this time American lose?" Shito asked inquisitively.

"Wont happen. See my buddy taped you calling me out so anything you say we can deny with the push of a button. Now can you start class?" Mathew said triumphant.

"No we manage to wast all class with you nonsense ." He fired back.

"As I remember you wrote that racist ass shit on the blackboard and slapped me." Mathew countered and successfully shutting him up. He then walked out of the room with his friends following behind. Walking around he found access to the roof walking to the railing, bending over and looking out into the yard. The rest of the guys slumped against it in exhaustion.

"Well we made quite the impression." Markus said with sarcasm.

"Sure did. Wait what the hell is going on down there?" Mathew asked shouting as he pointed to the gate.

As they looked down they saw a man running into it over and over again. Then they saw four people walk up one with what looks like a pole. One of them came closer to the gate while the others looked on. Then the man to step up grabbed the person at the gate and slam him against it. The clang rang through the air quieting everything. Then something happened that made them cringe. The person at the gate bit the teacher in the arm making him real back in pain. As he rolled around they saw that the other person turned and they saw he had a hole in his torso just below the ribs. That alone would kill a man but he or it was up, walking, and biting people. Then there was quite. The person wailing was silent. Then as he lay still the other three leaned over him. Then it happened again the dead man came back and bit the woman's neck deep enuf to puncture the jugular vein sending blood everywhere. The remaining two started backing up as she fell back dead blood pooling around her. Then after twitching 'she' came back and got up. The two things inside were moving after the other guys.

"Boys I welcome you to the zombie apocalypse. Let's get our gear ready and get back here for our chance at life." Mathew said pushing himself off the railing and sprinting to the sport locker were their stuff was. He grabbed his gear and went to the main lobby grabbing his nap sack and boots before running back to the roof. Were the other four were holding base ball bats or javelins. To get ready like the others he put his weapons down, took his boots and set them before him. He then took his school shoes and hucked them over the rail. He then put his boots on and laced them as tight as possible. No sooner did he do this then the things that walked the school busted the door. Lucky for the boys they avoided making any sound causing the zombies not to notice there were humans there.

Looking around and noticing they weren't attacking gave them an idea. Mathew waved his hand in the air he got what he needed, a shoe. Tossing it in the air twice he promptly tossed it through a window shattering it and casing the zombies to walk away. With them turned the boys started their advance. Mathew put a finger to his mouth and took his bat up. Walking up to the nearest one he raised it over it's head and bringing it down. The target's head was smashed in with one quick swing. The others did not notice that one of them was destroyed so Mathew waved the others forward. Soon they set to work demolishing the heads of the mindless things. That was till one of them messed up and grunted one the jab. It was Barney. Before the rest knew what happened a zombie bit into his hand.

But it was only one of about twenty left so the boys grabbed him and any weapons that they had and took refuge on the top of a platform. Grabbing some tables they were beginning a barricade but before they truly had something up that would stop them three teens clambered through the door. Mathew,Markus, and Rick rushed forward and picked each one up and sprinted toward the stairs. The zombies thankfully did not notice them. As they got to the top the rest started the barricade to be helped fast by the two students while Barney got ready to jump and to be joined by the other student. Barney showed him the bite and the other guy showed his. The boys and the other two looked over and looks of sadness crossed over their features. Mathew walked up and put a hand of either of them. The boy uninflected with the virus walked up next after the other said something in Japanese. Placing a hand on his shoulders he turned him and same went with Barney. Then the infected boys grabbed their wrists looked in each others eyes, nodded and jumped without a word. Then stepping back Mathew took a knee and said a quick prayer for the both of them.

"In the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit may Saint Peter take their soles into heaven as these soldiers have spent their time in hell. Amen." Was the prayer.

Then there was a banging at the blockade that the students came up with. The zombies were bacsmashing through. So the guy from the school grabbed the fire hose and tuned it up the kick was enuf to knock him off balance but he was corrected by the Americans grabbing the hose with him and pulled it down. Soon the creatures were shot back some even rocketed off the roof. Then taking up arms they charged at the fifteen remaining. Mathew stayed on the platform to cover the others with his bow. And that he did. Soon every last one of the flesh eating monsters were dead and the survivors were moving again.


	3. Getting away

As Mathew and his friends were sprinting through the halls of the school which had long since been painted red with blood. The plan was to link up with survivors then as to make their job easier a high pitched scree mead hoed through the halls and to the group of 7. Hearing this the Japanese boy known as Takashi started to sprint to the scream followed by the girl named Rei the two lead as the others followed behind. As they rounded a courier they saw a portly kid with what looked like a rifle in his hands and a girl with pink hair behind him pushed up to a wall pushing a drill into a walker's head and screaming. Mathew heard footsteps running up from behind him so as he spun around and aiming the crossbow in his hands at the target he saw a blond woman following a girl with a thin club like object running towards them. So he lowered his weapon to the ground. The pink haired girl who finished killing the walker dropped the drill and stood before the group around them.

"We're we going to go now if I may ask?" Alex asked lowering his bat.

"To our apartments to get our necessities then to his to hide out." Rick said pointing to Takashi.

"Got it lets go and get clear of this place." Markus said as more walkers showed up.

"Agreed but first let us finish them!" Mathew yelled as he fired a bolt into the nearest one's head killing it instantly. Several nods in agreement followed and soon every walker in the area was dead on the ground. As Mathew pulled all his bolts out of the heads of the dead he noticed the amount of people that lived through the outbreak but before he thought of it as a total success the pick haired girl named Takagi started to stand then yell. As the swordsman girl named Saeko placed her hand on Takagi's shoulder she quieted down. Then once again she broke down. They then made their way to a study room were it played the New. Then it showed the American boy's home or what became of it. The picture showed air force one evacuating the White House while walkers swarmed the grounds. It's then showed New York in the next. There were two men armed with assault rifles and body armor standing in a defensive position against a massing horde of zombies.

Then it cut back to a news anchor talking in front or a group of police officers. But she was cut short again by a gunshot then the camera trained on two body bags laying on stretchers only they were not laying anymore they were sitting up. Then two more shots rang out and the bags fell back down into their earlier position. After that and some babble from the reporter it cut to a still screen. After that Rei said something in Japanese but was answered by Takagi with a deadpanned voice. Then in what seemed Takashi yelled back something. Then after all that silence surrounded them once again but to be only broken by Takagi saying something in a quiet voice. Then the nurse said something after that Rei then back to Takagi then back to the nurse. The conversation went on like this for nearly five minutes before Hirano piped up. Then the nurse said something else which was the final end of the discussion. Then Seako relayed the info over to the Americans with little difficulty.

"We are heading outside to get to the parking lot to leave. We will try to pick up any other survivors along the way. We will expect more of Them along the way so use your bats not crossbow. It's more of a maneuverability and effectiveness thing. You are a good shot but your bow there is more for long range or small skirmishes now full on fights like what we will see shortly. So here is my final question to you. Are you ready?" Seako asked addressing Mathew.

"Sure as there are corpses walking around! Let's do this boys get ready Alex fall in towards the middle and here I need you to carry my crossbow ,arrows and, the maps. Got it?" Mathew says handing the weapon, it's ammunition and maps over to his friend who took them without question.

"Okay let's go!" Rick yelled as he picked up his bat holding it at the ready. The door opened and five zombies were right there groaning as usual. Mathew took out the closest and Seako, Takashi, and Hirano helped by killing some as they walked forward to the main entrance. As they were walking they saw heard a loud scream from the stair case. Swapping weapons with Alex again Mathew and Hirano used ranged weapons to wipe out any walkers closing in effectively saving a group of six. Walking down the stairs the ever growing group met up with the group that was just saved. They talked and soon were ready to move again. But the problem was the entrance hall was swarming with Them.

"They react to sound alone so we walk through as quiet as possible then we are golden." Rick said laying his bat on his shoulder.

"Right lets go boys we have people to save." Mathew said as he walked down the stairs.

"Yup follow." Rick said ushering the rest along with them. As they walked down the stairs one boy tripped and fell causing a loud thud. He was soon surrounded and bitten by multiple walkers. A girl screamed and ran after him being infected too. The rest of the survivors sprinted towards the door and didn't stop till the reached a minibus. Then a third group ran to them the leader was none other than Shito. A boy slipped and his ankle twisted. Screaming out Rick and Alex lifted him and dragged him to the bus. Shito was about to get on but was stopped by Mathew, Markus, Rick, and Sam.

"Well well well look at what we have here. Say Sam you think we should be kind to Mr. Shito? He is our teacher after all." Mathew said as mockingly as he could.

"Don't know I know there was something in today's lesson about us and the Japs. Do you remember that lesson Rick?" Sam asked in the same manner.

"I think he said something about us being enemies Uncle Sam. He says we should hate each other and deny a good life to the other side." Rick said patting his hands with the bat he acquired.

"Hey you think we should teach our own lesson?" Markus said slipping his knuckle dusters on and cracking his knuckles.

"Ya lets. Kneecap him then we leave." Mathew said as Alex and Rick circled Shito before slamming their bats into his knees breaking them.

"Curse you. Curse you you American swine!" Shito shouted in pure pain.

"Now load him up! And let's go." Mathew said as his friends dragged Shito on the bus before throwing him in a seat. "Alex, maps!" Mathew yelled at Alex before the capsule containing the maps was tossed to him. Pulling out of the lot the nurse slammed the gas pedal down. They were heading for the main gate but a horde of undead blocked their path. "Run em down Doc!" Mathew screamed as he braced for impact. Repeating something in Japanese the nurse plowed through the horde and the gate. Giving directions to the apartment complex the Americans sprinted up the stairs and through the door of Barney's room grabbing any useful items and supplies before going through their own rooms which took thirty minutes in total before they went back down and into the bus. Soon they were off again. After driving for awhile Shito who was nearly forgotten started to preach.

"What is he saying?" Alex asked Takashi.

"Said we should elect a leader." Takashi answered.

"I say Matt should be leader. And run this as a democracy." Rick said earning several murmurs of agreement.

"Okay I'll run. If I win we run a democracy not a dictatorship." Mathew yelled poking his head out of the front seat.

"Okay then all for Mathew!" Markus yelled. Seven hands went up.

"All for Shito!" Markus yelled again. Eight hands.

"Well it looks like this is my stop guys. I won't be here as he kills us all off." Mathew said as the bus stopped at a tunnel the other Americans, him,Takashi ,and Rei stepped off they were about to keep moving. But a city bus was nearing and not stopping. "Go drive!" Mathew screamed as he looked on. The city bus skidded to the side and landed on it's side. It was on fire at that point and walkers were spilling Markus and Sam aside he spoke to them before trading off weapons with Alex again the two rushed back into the mini bus. The rest started their move to get away and meet up at the bridge leading out of the city with the other followers. That was Markus and Sam's job to tell the other people who are on their side that they were going to be on the bridge just in case.


End file.
